Powerless
by angelchica
Summary: When Buffy loses her powers and Dawn is kidnapped, it’s up to Spike to keep hope up and to help Buffy deal. S/B pairing! They so belong together!
1. Hidden Truths

Title: Powerless  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Buffy loses her powers and Dawn is kidnapped, it's up to Spike to keep hope up and to help Buffy deal. S/B pairing! They so belong together!  
  
Spoiler: None! I don't ever spoil anything! I just write these from the top of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters obviously belong to me otherwise I wouldn't be stuck here. I would be in Hollywood or whatever getting tons of money!   
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Hidden Truths  
  
  
Buffy punched the vampire which sent him flying towards a tree. Buffy turned around and kicked another vampire. She ran towards it and ran the stake through the vampire's heart. She turned around and notice that a big group had her surrounded.  
  
"Looks like your odds aren't so good right now," one of the vampire's said. Right when she was about to answer with one of her comebacks she heard someone else beat her to it.  
  
"Looks good to me," Spike said as he lunged towards them. Buffy looked upset but went on to do her duty. Spike punched one of the vampires and then kicked him. He looked around looking for a stake and then saw Buffy throwing him one. He grabbed it and then staked the creature. Another vampire punched Spike and then kicked him. Spike fell to the ground but then grabbed the vampire with his legs and cracked its neck.  
  
Buffy was taking on several vampires. They grabbed each of Buffy's arms and she couldn't break free. She noticed that the vampires were staring into the darkness. She squinted and then saw some sort of creature coming out. Buffy's eyes widened and she tried to break free. Then she felt one of the vampires let go of her arm and she turned to see Spike beating it up. Buffy looked the other way and started to punch the vampire that was holding her.  
  
"Stake!" Buffy yelled out to Spike as he tossed it to her. Buffy grabbed it and staked the vampire. They both looked around and noticed that the rest of the vampires had run away. Buffy looked back to the clearing where she thought she had some creature but was now no where to be seen. She looked back to Spike with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled. Spike turned to look at his love. He knew it was coming.  
  
"Look, slayer, before you say anything I'm just going to leave. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like crap! I try my best to help you out cause it hurts me to see you all worked up and hurt. But I get it now. No thanks for Spike. One day you will say it though, slayer. You will thank me," Spike said as he started to walk away.  
  
Buffy looked away. She wanted to say thanks to him, more than anything. The last few days she realized that she didn't hate Spike as much as she thought. He somehow made it to her heart and now there was no way of getting him out. She wanted to yell it at the top of her lungs. She wanted to yell out that she loved him but she knew she couldn't. They would all be disappointed in her. Willow, Xander, all of them, especially Giles. He wouldn't hear any of it. She could hear him now. She could hear him lecturing her on how mistaken she was. He would be disappointed in her. How is it that the slayer managed to fall in love yet again with another vampire!  
  
Buffy shook away the thought. This was her life. She was never meant to be happy. She would always be the slayer until she was either too old to do anything or just dead and she didn't want to end up like that again. She had died but yet she was still here and she didn't want to be. She knew she had people who cared about her but it was different. Everything had changed. She had been in a place where none of this existed. All she knew of was of happiness, serenity, love. That's all she knew and all she needed. Now she was back in a world full of hatred, violence, crime, and she was the one who had to stop it all.  
  
Buffy heard a rustling by the clearing. Buffy turned around and looked around but saw nothing. She started to walk slowly, stake in hand towards the rustling. She went up to it close when suddenly, a big demon jumped out at her. Buffy fell down with the demon on top of her. The demon grabbed her two hands but Buffy kicked the demon in the stomach and then got up. The demon was shocked but then regained itself and lunged towards Buffy.   
  
Buffy punched the demon but then felt pain surge through her whole arm. Buffy looked at the demon and realized that he was made of what seemed to be steel. Then the demon pushed Buffy which sent her flying against a tree. The demon threw her so hard that the tree itself fell on Buffy. She was disoriented and weakened but she tried to pull it off of her when the demon jumped on her. Buffy saw the claws of the demon come out of its what looked like to be fingers, and saw it sink them into her stomach. Buffy screamed in pain but then she saw the demon fly off of her. She looked up and saw Spike standing in front of her, trying to pull the tree off of the slayer. He finally managed to pull it off and turned around to see that the demon was no where in sight. He knelt down besides Buffy.  
  
"Are you ok?" Spike asked the slayer as he noticed that she was bleeding in her stomach. He offered her his hand and this time Buffy didn't refuse it. As soon as she was up she lost her balance but was caught in Spike's arms. Buffy looked up at Spike and noticed that he was concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Try being trapped under a tree for a while," Buffy said trying to laugh if off as she pulled herself away from him and started to walk slowly and limping.  
  
"You don't look so well, love. You're hurt," Spike said.  
  
"Don't call me that I'll live plus I have super healing powers remember part of the whole slayer deal," Buffy said as she put her hand by her stomach trying to not show so much pain. She didn't know what had happened. She felt the nails of that demon go into her but then she felt something go into her and she didn't know what that was.  
  
Spike noticed that she was having trouble walking.  
  
"Well if you're not up to the walk, I can always carry you," Spike said. Buffy turned around disgusted.  
  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you," Buffy said as she started to feel weaker.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean no! No! Not in that way. I'd like that so that you don't have to be in pain," Spike said knowing that he had made himself so obvious.  
  
"I don't have to take thi-" Buffy couldn't finish her sentence. She felt so heavy and she couldn't support herself. Everything started to turn dark but at the same time it was all spinning. All of a sudden she fell but Spike caught her before she could fall. He called out her name several times but he didn't get a response.  
  
"Well, I guess I got my was one way or the other," Spike said a bit sadly yet concerned about the slayer's well being as he picked her up and carried her to his crypt.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy opened up her eyes only to find herself in a dark room. She got up from the couch but then regretted it. The pain from her would surged through her whole body. Then she looked around and noticed that she was in Spike's lair. She held on to her wound and eventually got up only to be startled by Spike's voice.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Spike said as he approached the slayer. Buffy looked down in his hands and noticed that he was holding a first aid kit.  
  
"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to cure your wound," Spike said.  
  
"Don't you even come near me with that," Buffy said.  
  
"Look, slayer don't give me this crap right now. You passed out back there. You were trapped by a tree and clawed by some kind of demon. You are not the strongest person out there. I mean yeah you can kick my butt easily but right now you need to get that wound healed before you pass out again," Spike said. Buffy looked at him. Spike saw that for once he had finally won over the slayer. She sat back down on the couch and let Spike cure her wound. Buffy examined the way he was treating her wound. He was going over it ever so carefully.  
  
"I didn't think you knew how to do this," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah well ever since I got trashed by Glory that one day I started getting good at it. Hey nobody was here to cure my bruises so I figured hey why not practice and well practice makes perfect," Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked up at him confused. That sounded so sad yet she thought about Spike curing himself and trying not to hurt himself to much.  
  
"Spike, that's pathetic," Buffy said.  
  
"Well try living in a crypt with all that you can do is watching a stolen TV. The only reasonable shows on is Passions," Spike said. Buffy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle but then got sad.  
  
"Passions, my mom loved that show," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I remember when she and Little Bit came to stay here. We had fun watching it," Spike said. He finished up bandaging her wound. Buffy examined it and noticed that he actually did do a good job.  
  
"Well I have to go now. I left Dawn alone with Xander and Anya and knowing them I can just imagine what they are talking about," Buffy said as she got up and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Do you want me to walk with you?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm not a little girl Spike. I can defend myself," Buffy said.  
  
"Well shouldn't you go tell Giles about what happened?" Spike said.  
  
"No! And you better not say anything. I don't want him to get all worried. It's just a minor cut and it will go eventually like they always do. I don't want to worry him over nothing," Buffy said as she was almost out the door but then was interrupted by Spike again.  
  
"Do I at least get a thank you?" Spike said. Buffy stood there and then just left. Spike looked down at himself.  
  
"Gee woman! What does it take to win your heart!" Spike yelled out as he kicked the TV and sent it flying across the room.   
  
"Oh crap! Smart! My only guilty pleasure gone," Spike yelled to himself. Spike sat down in the couch and reached over to grab his bottle of liquor. He took a sip and then shook his head. What does it take. He has been in love with her for the longest time now and she just wouldn't let him in. All he longed for was to actually have someone to love. Drusilla was a joke. That wasn't love. It was just lust. The power within them was what drove that relationship. This was different. He felt different with Buffy. He remembered when he had Buffy and Drusilla chained up and how he had chosen Buffy over her. But that didn't work. Nothing had and he wanted to give up but knew he couldn't. This feeling was more powerful than he was and he couldn't just make it go away.  
  
* * *  
  
It took a while for Buffy to reach her house. Maybe she should have taken Spike up on his offer but she didn't want him to see that she was letting in. She finally reached the front door but was out of breath. She searched for her key but couldn't find it so she rang the doorbell. Finally, Anya came to the door and opened it.  
  
"Finally, you're home! I thought I was actually going to have to stay here the whole night and well me and Xander, we have stuff to do," Anya said as Buffy entered her home. She went over to the living room and noticed that they had been playing Monopoly.  
  
"Hey Buffy. Guess what! I'm like kicking butt. Look at all this money!" Dawn said so happily.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Anya asked Dawn in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Anya's a bit upset that she lost her winning streak," Xander said to Buffy.   
  
"Well you guys just clean up whenever you're done. I'm going to go up and turn in early. I'm beat," Buffy said as she made her way towards the stairs. Dawn and Anya started cleaning up the board game but Xander noticed that Buffy was having a hard time going up the stairs. Xander got up and went over to where Buffy was.  
  
"Are you ok?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. There was just a lot going on tonight so I had so many things on my back but I'm sure its nothing a good sleep won't shrug off," Buffy said.  
  
"Let me help you," Xander said as he went over to Buffy's side and tried to help her but she shrugged him off.  
  
"Xander, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Things have been worse. Like when I died. This is no biggie," Buffy said as she finished climbing up the stairs and made her way towards her room.  
  
Xander just stood there and was approached by Dawn.  
  
"Is she ok?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah. She just had a rough night. There was a lot of big bads out there I'm guessing," Xander said as he and Anya made their ways towards the door.  
  
"Next time, I'm going to have all the money. You will be begging me for mercy," Anya said.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Dawn said as she closed the door behind them and started to go up the stairs but noticed some droplets of blood on the stairs. Dawn ran through the rest of the stairs and went over to Buffy's room but the door was closed. Dawn knocked on the door but Buffy didn't answer.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn called out.  
  
"I'm sleeping!" Buffy yelled out. Dawn just turned away and headed towards her room. Buffy headed towards her dresser and rummaged through her clothes and tried to find her pajamas. She felt so weak and didn't think that she would be able to put some pajamas on. Buffy decided that she should just go to bed and hope that she would feel better tomorrow. 


	2. Helpless

Title: Powerless  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Buffy loses her powers and Dawn is kidnapped, it's up to Spike to keep hope up and to help Buffy deal. S/B pairing! They so belong together!  
  
Spoiler: None! I don't ever spoil anything! I just write these from the top of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters obviously belong to me otherwise I wouldn't be stuck here. I would be in Hollywood or whatever getting tons of money!   
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Helpless  
  
  
Buffy woke up as Dawn was shaking her like crazy.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Dawn yelled out.  
  
"Huh? What time is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's like 2 in the afternoon! That must have been some fight last night, huh?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah it was brutal," Buffy said as she got up but could still feel pain in her stomach.  
  
"Especially when you get hurt and are bleeding and won't tell anyone," Dawn said. Buffy looked at Dawn confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked as she started to get up.  
  
"Buffy, I know you're hurt. I saw blood on the stairs. What happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn, don't worry about it. Now go get ready. We're supposed to go over to the Magic Shop," Buffy said as Dawn left the room. Buffy got up and went over to her closet and looked for something comfortable to wear. She pulled out some gray pants that she used when she was training and grabbed a loose white top and put it on. She went downstairs where Dawn was already waiting for her at the door.  
  
They walked to the magic shop and the rest of the Scooby Gang was already there. Buffy walked in but then she heard Dawn's voice shrill out.  
  
"Buffy got hurt last night!" she yelled out. Buffy looked at Dawn really annoyed.  
  
"I know," Giles said. Buffy looked at Giles confused. She noticed that he had a book in his hands.  
  
"You do? How?" Buffy asked but then regretted it. She saw Spike come out of a corner and looked at her.  
  
"I had to. What happened to you was no joke and I had to tell," Spike said. Buffy went up to Spike and was infuriated. How could he?   
  
"I told you it was no big deal!" Buffy shouted out to him as she punched him. Then she pulled her fist away from her and looked at it. What happened?   
  
"Wow! Is that the best you got?" Spike asked as he stood there as if nothing had hit him. Buffy looked at her fist confused. She had put so much effort into it and nothing came out. Then Spike looked at her and realized that it was a mistake. Buffy started to walk out of the Magic Box but was stopped by Giles calling her name.  
  
"Buffy! You should have told me! This could be serious," Giles said.   
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I thought it was nothing," Buffy said.  
  
"Well it most certainly isn't nothing. You couldn't even punch the lights out of Spike," Willow said. Buffy was scared. She remembered when she lost her powers before. How Giles had injected her when she turned 18. The council had said that they had to test her and she was forced to face a vampire who kidnapped her mom. Buffy was able to outsmart it. The vampire was crazed and on medication so when it was time to take his pills, Buffy poured the holy water in a glass and the vampire drank it not knowing that he would be relinquished by it.  
  
"Buffy, we need to know what happened," Xander said.  
  
"I'm sure that Spike filled you in on it all," she said as she eyed Spike.   
  
"Well, he did but we need to know from your first hand experience. What did you feel? What happened exactly? I need to know so that it can help me research this demon and figure out how to make you better," Giles asked. Buffy stood there motionless. Maybe she didn't want to be cured. Maybe she would just call it quits and let a new slayer come.  
  
She had lost too many people on the job. Including herself. But then she remembered how she felt. Helpless, defenseless. She didn't like that feeling. She depended too much on herself and not on others. Spike looked at her and walked up straight to her.  
  
"I know what you're thinking and I hope you can't be serious. You can't just give it up like that. You can't give up without a fight," Spike said softly. Buffy looked at him. She wanted to give up so easily and just say forget about it all. Who cares? But she did. She cared and she knew her friends depended on her. Buffy went over to the chair and sat down.   
  
"Well I was fighting a few vampires and I was doing fine and then Spike came killed some vampires as well and then he left and then I thought I heard something in the bushed. I thought that maybe another vampire was just hiding out in a bush so I went up to it but then this big thing jumped out at me," Buffy said.  
  
"Big thing? Could you be more descriptive?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well it was big and had a lot of hair and it didn't look like it conditioned," Buffy said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm sure demons don't think twice about conditioning their hair, Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"I conditioned when I was a demon and I still do," Anya said. The whole gang looked at Anya but just continued on with the interrogation.  
  
"Well, um, it was really strong. I punched it but it seemed to be made of like steel or something. Giles, he's really strong. He threw across and I hit the tree so hard that it knocked it down on me," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh poor tree," Anya said. Xander nudged her elbow and Anya just gave Xander the what look.  
  
"Anything else?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, when it trapped me under the tree this claw things came out of his knuckles or whatever it was that they were. He dug them into me," Buffy said as she pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Did you feel anything?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah, pain," Buffy said.  
  
"No, I mean maybe he inserted something through your system I mean why would he just dig his nails into you?" Tara asked.  
  
"Because they would," Xander said.  
  
"No, she's right. He didn't just dig his nails into me and then pull them out 'cause he was worried it would ruin his manicure," Buffy said.  
  
"He had a manicure?" Anya asked.  
  
"She was being sarcastic," Xander said.  
  
"Well I always got manicures when I was a demon and I still do," Anya said.  
  
"That's nice honey," Xander said.  
  
"Continue," Giles said to Buffy.  
  
"Well, when he dug his claws into me I felt something. Just like a rush of something. It felt cold but when he pulled out his claws I just felt like I did before. I didn't thought it was that big of a deal. I thought that maybe I was scared that I felt that way," Buffy said.  
  
"Well I'll keep researching and I'll let you know what I find," Giles said.  
  
"I think Dawn and me will head back home and hang for a while then maybe I'll go patroling later," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't think patroling is such a good idea," Willow said.  
  
"Well, we'll see. Come on Dawn," Buffy said as she and Dawn got up to leave.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said with a smile as they all walked up to the door. Buffy opened the door and pure sunlight came in. Spike screamed and ran from the door.  
  
"That was not cool, Slayer," Spike said as he saw a smile on her face.  
  
"I've had a bad day. You just made it a little better," Buffy said as she and Dawn walked out. Spike was happy that he had lighten up her mood but he didn't like the fact that it caused him pain. He turned around and noticed that they were all laughing at him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Spike asked as he grabbed his coat and left through the back and into the sewers.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn came into the kitchen and noticed that Buffy was in the process of making sandwiches.  
  
"Need help?" Dawn asked as she went over to the cabinet and pulled out a toaster.  
  
"No that's fine," Buffy said. Dawn looked at her as she plugged in the toaster. She looked at Buffy wondering if she should blurt out what she thought.  
  
"Buffy, can I tell you something?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure telll away," Buffy said as she started to wash the lettuce.  
  
"It's fine by me," Dawn said as she walked over to the refridgerator and got out the bread.  
  
"What is?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You and Spike. I know you don't want anyone to know but I kinda figured it out and I just want to say that I won't judge you any different than I already do," Dawn said as she put the two pieces of bread in the toaster.  
  
"Dawn, I don't know what you are talking about," Buffy said.  
  
"Look we all know Spike has a thing for you, and what they don't know that I know, is that you have a thing for him. So if you two have a thing together, I won't mind," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"I mean he's really nice and he really cares about you otherwise he wouldn't have done everything he has for you I mean think about it. When did Riley risk his life to save me from dying. When did Angel promise to take care of me when you were well not here," Dawn said as she saw that Buffy was looking for her.  
  
"I-I can't," Buffy said.  
  
"You've told me that I was the most important thing to you," Dawn said.  
  
"And you are," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, Spike has done everything in his power to keep me out of danger. He took care of me and was the only one who didn't treat me differently. I think he's great for you. I mean doesn't the fact that he's faithful to you and care about me so much mean something to you? He's trying so hard to impress you and you just don't give him the time of day. Pretty soon he's going to give up and not try anymore and then you'll just feel sorry for yourself because you never gave him a chance," Dawn said.  
  
Buffy just looked at Dawn. So much truth came out of her in the last minute. She was right. Spike had never hurt her well after the whole chip thing came about. He was always there for her trying to help her but she always blew him off. Whenever she had the guts to actually come clean to him, it would probably be to late for her and she'll regret it all.  
  
"You're right. It's just that I'm scared of what everyone else will think. I've been through this before and I didn't work out and it was just so much trouble and I don't know if I can do it again," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, you're the slayer. You have gone through vampires, demons, giant snakes, gods, apocalypses, and even love. If I know anything it's this. You can do it. You'll find a way," Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah I'm the slayer. The one and only. Even though right now I'm not even half as strong as you," Buffy said.  
  
"That's what I was hoping," a voice at the door said. Buffy and Dawn turned around to see the demon that had previously had hurt Buffy.  
  
"Run!" Buffy yelled to Dawn as they both ran out of the kitchen but noticed that the demon was to quick for them. They started to run out of the house but before Buffy could reach the door the demon grabbed her by the neck.  
  
"Déja vu," the demon said as Buffy held onto its big wrists and kicking her legs but knowing it was useful. The demon was choking her and she couldn't break free. Then the demon threw her across the room towards the window, making it shatter to pieces. Buffy lay on the front lawn unconscious. The demon smiled and headed out the door and could see Dawn running in the distance. In no time the demon was catching up and Dawn turned around and screamed when the demon grabbed her. 


	3. Breakdown

Title: Powerless  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Buffy loses her powers and Dawn is kidnapped, it's up to Spike to keep hope up and to help Buffy deal. S/B pairing! They so belong together!  
  
Spoiler: None! I don't ever spoil anything! I just write these from the top of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters obviously belong to me otherwise I wouldn't be stuck here. I would be in Hollywood or whatever getting tons of money!   
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Breakdown  
  
Spike went in the Summer's house through the back door. He walked around in the kitchen and noticed that there was bread, ham, lettuce, and some other ingredients. Then Spike turned and could smell something burning. He turned around and looked that the toaster was on. He went over to it and unplugged it. The piece of toast popped up and Spike saw that it was burnt.  
  
"Looks like the slayer can handle many things but cooking," Spike said to himself as he went over and started to walk over to the living room and noticed that the door was open. Spike walked over confused and then turned to see that the living room window was completely shattered. Spike panicked and walked over to where the pieces of glass where shattered. He heard some movement and was ready to kill whatever it was but then noticed that it had blonde hair. He saw that it was Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," he called out as he went over to help her and noticed that she had a whole bunch of cuts on her. She could barely walk and put all her weight on Spike. He picked her up and carried her to the couch.  
  
"Buffy, what happened?" Spike asked.   
  
"Dawn, where's Dawn?" Buffy asked. Spike sensed the different pitch in Bufy's voice.  
  
"I don't know. You have to tell me what happened so we can figure it all out," Spike said in a concerned voice. He looked at the slayer. All hopeless and defenseless. She looked so weak. Worse than before. He didn't like seeing her like this. He would rather have her beating the crap out of him than seeing her like this. He had to find a way to reverse whatever it was that the demon had done.  
  
"It was the same demon. He came in and I told Dawn to run. She ran outside. I don't know where she went or if the demon caught her. Spike. Don't let anything happen to her," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to her or you. We're going to figure out how to stop this demon and cure you," Spike said.  
  
"Maybe this is it. This is the end of the slayer," Buffy said with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"No. Don't do this to me Buffy. Don't breakdown on me. I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again," Spike said as he held Buffy's hand and kissed it. He got up and went over to the phone and dialed Giles number. Buffy looked at him from far and started to get up from the couch. She felt so weak but she couldn't just stay on the couch and do nothing. She wasn't used to depending on everyone to do everything for her. She heard Spike start telling Giles what happened. She walked over to the trunk with all her weapons and grabbed whatever she could handle. She stopped and listened to Spike talking.  
  
"Kharplau demon? Where do they hide? Underground caves. By the cemetary? Well how do we stop it? Well do you have that special weapon. Oh a bazooka! Those things are awesome! I mean yeah um well what about Buffy? She's getting weaker by the minute. How can we help her? Is that the only way? I'm on it." Spike hung up the phone.  
  
"We have a cure," Spike said as he turned around and noticed that Buffy wasn't there anymore. Spike looked around and noticed that the trunk was practically empty. He knew where she was going and knew that she stood no chance against the Kharplau demon. He ran out of the house and ran to Giles' house hoping that it wouldn't be too late.  
  
* * *  
Buffy reached the cemetary and went to the clearing where the Kharplau had been hiding. She looked around and saw nothing and then decided to go in.  
  
* * *  
Giles was reading a book when he saw Spike burst into the room.  
  
"I need the bazooka now!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Did it work? Is Buffy better?" Giles asked as he got up.  
  
"Giles! Give me the bloody bazooka!" Spike yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked for a while holding her cross bow firmly and looking in all directions. It was really dark except for a few places where the moonlight shone through the cave's cracks. Buffy walked a little more further and then noticed that there was light. She was getting closer and more scared. Her heart was pounding faster and faster. She reached the light and noticed that the light was coming from thousands of lighted candles and then something caught her attention. She turned to her right and noticed Dawn.   
  
Her two hands were chained to the wall and her feet were chained to the floor. She saw that her mouth was taped shut. Buffy ran to her even though she felt so much pain. She pulled the tape from Dawn's mouth.  
  
"Buffy! Get me out of here," Dawn said. Buffy nodded and rummaged through her bookbag and took out a long spade. Buffy was nervous. Dawn was depending on her to get her out of here and Buffy didn't want to let her down. She held her breath and slammed the spade on the chains that held Dawn's feet. On a normal basis she could get it at the first try but right now she felt useless. She tried again and saw that the chain was starting to come apart. She took the spade and brought it down as hard as she could on the chain which then broke. Buffy was tired and out of breath. Buffy started to lose her balance and everything was starting to get blurry but she knew she had to get her sister out. She couldn't just leave her there to die.  
  
Just as Buffy was about to chop the other chains she heard Dawn yell her name. Buffy turned around to be faced by the Kharplau demon. The demon grabbed her by her wrists.  
  
* * *  
Spike looked around the cemetary wondering where the cave could be. Giles and the rest of the gang was behind him, out of breath.  
  
"Where could the clearing be?" Spike asked himself. Then he thought to the clearing where Buffy had gotten hurt. At that moment Spike ran to it, weapon in hand, and the others not far behind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you actually think you had a chance?" the demon asked Buffy as he made the spade fall to the ground and threw Buffy. The demon approached Buffy. He picked her up and punched her in the stomach. Buffy moaned. She tried to punch the demon but the Kharplau demon caught her wrist before she could and punched her again sending her to the floor. Buffy was bladly beaten up. She had never felt so much physical pain in her life. She squinted at the sight. Her vision was blurry but she could see that the demon was holding something over his head and was about to finish her off. Buffy closed her eyes and waited for the pain.   
  
She opened her eyes and noticed that the weapon was on the floor. She looked over and saw Spike taking on the demon. She noticed a whole bunch of other demons and noticed that Xander, Anya, and Tara were fighting them. Giles grabbed the spade and broke the remaining chains that had locked Dawn. Willow was on the other side getting some sort of spell ready.  
  
"Willow! Hurry! We don't have much time!" Spike yelled as he continued to fight the Kharplau demon. Spike was getting badly beaten but he didn't let up, not one bit. His love for Buffy was too strong and it would overcome everything. The demon punched Spike which sent him flying towards the wall where Dawn had previously been chained. There was a spade there and Spike grabbed it. The demon caught up to him and Spike threw the spade at him which sliced it through the neck. The Kharplau demon's body fell to the ground.  
"Spike!" Spike turned around and noticed that a whole bunch of vampires were heading towards Willow who was trying to work a healing spell. Spike ran over to where she was and started to fight the vampires. Willow started to concentrate on her spell and started to chant in latin. Spike looked over and noticed that there was smoke coming out and he could see that the rest of the vampires were getting scared and one by one they started to leave. Finally, the smoke subsided and Spike looked at Willow and saw that she was done. He ran over to Buffy and held her tight hoping that she would now be alright.  
"Buffy," he called out. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was better. She was still weak but little by little she would regain her strength again. Spike picked her up and carried her out of the cave. The rest of the Scooby gang just stood there amazed realizing for the first time that Spike's love was sincere and that Buffy would be in good hands. 


	4. Emotions

Title: Powerless  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Buffy loses her powers and Dawn is kidnapped, it's up to Spike to keep hope up and to help Buffy deal. S/B pairing! They so belong together!  
  
Spoiler: None! I don't ever spoil anything! I just write these from the top of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters obviously belong to me otherwise I wouldn't be stuck here. I would be in Hollywood or whatever getting tons of money!   
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
************************************************************************  
Emotions  
Buffy walked over to Spike's crypt. She was about to bust in but then realized that she hadn't regained all of her strength and plus her visit didn't include barging in. Buffy held her breath as she knocked on the door.  
She didn't have to wait that long. Spike opened the door and saw Buffy standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here slayer? You should be home resting. You're not fully well yet," Spike said.  
  
"I feel better," Buffy said as she walked in.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy take a seat on the couch.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike. She knew what she had to say but she was scared. Scared of being embarrassed, laughed at, or being rejected.  
  
"Well, um...okay here goes but don't get the wiggins or anything after this alright. I just wanted to say that...well...that-"  
  
"Buffy, its ok you don't have to," Spike said.  
  
"No, but if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to live with myself for the rest of my life. Spike, what you did for me I will never forget. I just wanted to say thank you so much," Buffy said.  
  
"No problem slayer just here to help," Spike said.  
  
"I wasn't finished," Buffy said.  
  
"What? There's more?" Spike asked as he looked at Buffy.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I realize you don't deserve it and all and that I was just scared of everything and of what could have happened to me. I was just stuck on me and didn't realize that I was hurting you so much. Well I knew what I was doing but as long as I was in the clear, it didn't matter," Buffy said.  
  
Spike just looked at her. He was confused and didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this from her now or better yet, ever.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy went over to him and kissed him. She caught Spike off guard but he wasn't complaining. He had waited his whole life for this and now that he had her, he wasn't going to give her up. They finally parted and they looked into each other's eyes. For the first time, Buffy felt relieved. She finally felt good about herself. She was always worried about what everyone else would think but this time she stopped being so into what everyone else wanted and just gave into her own feelings.   
  
Spike looked into her eyes. He had never known what love was until this moment. He had fallen for the slayer.   
  
They began to kiss again when they were interrupted by a few unexpected guests. They both parted and began to give excuses as to the kiss.  
  
"Oh quit making up lies. We know what we saw," Xander said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Buffy. No more excuses," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah I mean did you honestly think you could hide that forever?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, I uh-"  
  
"We didn't expect this from you," Tara said.  
  
"But now we're just happy that you guys finally gave in," Dawn said with a smile.   
  
The rest of the Scooby Gang smiled and then one by one left. Buffy and Spike just looked at each other in confusement. But that moment didn't last long and they kissed again.  
  
"Well I should leave. I'm tired and I'm still not all that well yet and the more rest I get the sooner I will be back to my old self," Buffy said.  
  
"Well this time there's no sun so can I walk you home?" Spike asked hopeful.  
  
Buffy looked into his loving eyes and her heart melted.  
  
"I'd love that," She said as Spike smiled and held out his hand. Buffy looked down and took his hand and together they walked hand in hand. 


End file.
